The Diary of an Evil Babysitter
by rockof90
Summary: Explore the thoughts and mishaps of the notorious Icky Vicky during her summer break. Final chapter up.
1. Summer Begins

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Odd Parents_

June 17th

Today was the last day of school! I honestly couldn't be happier about it; although I will miss tormenting my teachers and fellow classmates. Ah well, I can make up for it by being extra mean to Tootie and the twerp this summer.

Speaking of Tootie, she's getting her braces off in a few months, the little runt! I wish our folks had fixed my teeth when I was younger (not that they're not beautiful of course), but the fact they didn't bother doing it just makes me mad!

What was I talking about? Ah yes, the last day of school, and I decided to go out with a bang! I decided to give away some brownies I made to all my fellow students, only they weren't exactly safe. You see, these kids really pissed me off this year, so I decided to put laxatives in the brownie mix. It was an absolute riot watching all those kids struggle to find a working toilet! Most of them ran off campus into the woods so nobody could see them do their business; the smell was pretty awful.

The rest of the day was boring though. I had to pick up brace-face because she missed the bus _again_! When I was her age, hell, even younger, I had to walk to and from school because my lousy parents were too busy 'working' and my bus driver never showed up on time!

Well, Mrs. Turner just called, so I have to go babysit Beaver Boy!

.....

That went better than I expected. I saved one of my brownies especially for the twerp. He was a bit skeptical at first, but I told him it was either eat the snack or rub my feet. He took the brownie. I don't know what his problem is, it's not like my feet are dirty, but feet creep him out for some reason; he's weird.

Anyway it was hilarious! Within ten minutes he rushed upstairs to use the bathroom, but I was already in the shower by then. So about thirty minutes later I got out to check up on how miserable he was---only he didn't look miserable, which made me mad.

"Why aren't you in pain!?" I spat.

"I used the outhouse," he explained.

"But you don't have one!" I protested, "Where did you get it!?"

"Uh…internet?" he suggested meekly.

Damn that infernal contraption! It's made things way too convenient! So, to get back at him I made him clean the entire house with a toothbrush! His parents didn't get home until two in the morning this time, so I got about three hundred dollars for over time. Life is good!

_A/N: Eh, I know it wasn't that great, but I just thought I'd make something to brush up on the setting. Things will get more interesting in the next chapter and complications will arise for our red haired heroine/villian. Well, tell me what you thought so far. _


	2. Unpleasant News

_Thank you _RR_ and _unknown20troper _for your input; I really enjoyed your reviews. I admit I wasn't sure if I'd be able to pull off Vicky's character 100%, but I guess all those years of hanging with my aunt/babysitter paid off. Well, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter._

*****

June 18th

This is great, just great! My uncle Vic is coming to stay with us! Yes, the stupid SOB who used to torture me as a kid, abandoned me at Ocean World when I was six, and told me that after Tootie was born that I'd have to be killed because families were only allowed to have one girl. I got into a big spat with my folks about it.

"HE IS _NOT_ GOING TO STAY HERE!" I yelled as they cowered in fear at the kitchen table.

"But h-honey," dad stuttered like his usual spineless self, "his apartment burned down, he has nowhere else to go."

"Yeah right, doesn't he have like, three girlfriends!?" I challenged.

"His girlfriends are all married honey," mom muttered, "Besides; he's not as bad as he used to be. He just finished up his anger management classes."

So after five more minutes of screaming I ended up just giving up. The sad truth is that no matter how much they may fear me, they fear Vic even more. Oh well, I'm sure I'll be able to drive him out somehow.

.....

Excellent! I've come up with a winning strategy! I'm going to put spiders in his room when he comes over; he hates spiders. I just hope they don't spread to the rest of the house, or that Doidle doesn't kill them. Speaking of Doidle, I can't seem to find him anywhere…

Oh, he's under my bed sleeping. Maybe that's the growling I've been hearing? Oh, that's my stomach. Well, I'm gonna go get something to eat; which of course I mean I'm gonna get somebody else to make me something to eat.

.....

That's the last time I let Tootie use the stove! The little idiot had the heat on too high and the mac and cheese caught on fire! Dad had to put it out cuz Tootie ran out of the house screaming and I was too busy watching TV. Then he just stood around acting worried. He and mom worry over everything; "_what if the plant closes down?_" "_how will we pay for Tootie's college fund?_" "_what if this lump is cancerous?_" Just way too much!

So anyway, I ended up ordering one of those Pizza Pasta Bowls from Mike E. Mozzarella's. I'm starting to think I should watch what I eat though; I looked at the scales this morning and I gained about five pounds from last week. Oh well, as long as I can fit into these pants I'll be good. Toodles!

_A/N: Man, you gotta feel bad for her parents; I'll bet Vicky's mom wishes she'd managed her birth control better. Don't worry, we will be meeting good 'ol Uncle Vic within the next chapter (yes, the same Vic who babysat Mr. Crocker in his childhood; be afraid, be very afraid). Tell me what you thought so far. _


	3. Meeting the Monster

_Thank you _unknown20troper, acosta perez jose ramiro, _and _Strawberry Jelly _for your reviews. I'm glad that you enjoy my writing style so much. Well, it's time for y'all to meet Vicky's monster of an uncle. Read and enjoy._

*****

June 19th

We just picked up uncle Vic. We had to drive all the way to Sacramento to get him, and it was NOT a pleasant trip! The part of town he lived in was b-a-d, BAD! Seriously, there were hookers and drug dealers _everywhere_; we kept our car locked during the whole drive to his hotel room.

He was standing outside flirting with some skanks when my dad honked the horn (Vic better not bring that trash to our house). He just smiled and waved as he got into the back with Tootie and I. It was terrible having to ride with him the entire way back. First off, he reeked of liquor. Secondly, he kept telling us these lame stories about committing felonies and never getting caught. Thirdly, I think he was coming onto me; he kept giving me compliments and calling me 'sugar' and 'sweet heart'.

"Don't talk to me like I'm some street walker!" I ended up yelling at him after having enough, "In fact, don't talk to me at all!"

My parents stiffened as Tootie did a triple-take between Vic and I and our parents.

"What's wrong with being a street walker?" she asked, being the naive little child she is.

"Uh…um…LOOK TOOTIE, CHOCOLATE!" mom panicked as he held up a candy bar.

Tootie cheered as she ripped the Mr. Tastybar from her hands. I scowled as I crossed my arms.

"WHERE'S MINE!?" I demanded.

Mom quickly apologized and handed me one as well. After shoving the delicious treat into my mouth, Vic asked if I had a boyfriend, so I told him about my sad love life: how Ricky left me for someone richer and prettier, how Gah went back to his homeland of Norwegia, Winston never dated me so he doesn't count, and how my last boyfriend the 'dreamy Justin Jake Ashton' turned out to be that Mark kid in disguise. It really gets depressing after a while. Okay, so I've lied, cheated, and made people's lives a living hell, but I'm still a human being; shouldn't I be loved? Ok, so that Mark kid likes me, but he's WAY too weird; it's almost like he's from another planet.

"Well, they don't know what they're missing," Vic said as he put his arm around me. You see what I mean!?

Not only did I vomit in my mouth, I pushed him against the door and yelled at him to stop groping me. I turned to face my parents as they started to sweat nervously.

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS!?" I yelled.

"About what sweetie?" dad asked, trying to play stupid.

This is the main reason I take out so much anger on my parents. Throughout my whole life, they have let people walk all over me. Not once have they ever tried standing up for me, or tried to make me feel safe. It was when I was twelve I'd finally had enough, and started to stand up for myself; all because nobody else would!

Finally! We've arrived back at the house. Now I'm going to go put my plans into action. Later!

_A/N: Well, there's some slight insight into Vicky's nightmare of a childhood. I can imagine that Vicky's parents probably didn't do much to ensure the safety of their child; the way they let Vicky push Tootie around is proof enough. Feel free to give me some feedback_


	4. A Minor Mishap

_Thank you _unknown20troper, OddAuthor, _and _Tearatone Maystar _for your reviews. I'm glad that you're enjoying my fic. I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

*****

June 20th

This morning was a disaster. My folks left to go shopping and put Vic in charge of Tootie and I. They had left before I woke up, so I had no say in the matter. Vic tried to get me to make him breakfast and clean up the house, but I flat out refused; which pissed him off.

"Listen here, I'm the babysitter, you do as _I_ say!" he snarled.

"YOU listen!" I yelled as Tootie ran upstairs to find some peace, "I do NOT need a babysitter; I am one for your information!"

"Really?" he asked as he cocked an eyebrow. I nodded in response, and a grin crept over his face, "So was I when I was your age. Hm, I guess we've got more in common than I thought."

That REALLY made me mad! I am nothing, I repeat, NOTHING like him…okay, so I have a bit of an attitude problem, but I have a very good reason! Every time that I've ever tried being nice, it would always blow up in my face; like when I tried saving the president from that evil bug and I got arrested for attacking him; or that time I tried being friends with the twerp, and he attacked me with a wrecking ball! On top of everything else that I've had to put up with, why should I be nice!?

Before I had a chance to think of a comeback, I heard screaming from upstairs. Vic and I looked up saw Tootie running down with three, big hairy spiders on her arm.

"SPIDERS!" she cried as she ran out of the house, "THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!"

As we continued to stare in shock, more spiders began pouring from upstairs. They even began pouring out from under the doors, various cracks in the walls, and even the kitchen sink; it was a tidal wave of spiders!

"EVERY MAN FOR HERSELF!" I yelled as I pushed Vic out of my way.

Vic, Doidle, and I ran down the street following Tootie until we made our way into the twerp's yard; where he was trimming his hedges with pink trimmers that had a face (why he keeps drawing faces on his products I'll never know). He screamed as we finally stopped to catch our breath.

"What are you doing in my yard!?" he cried demandingly.

"There's spiders in our house!" Tootie wailed as she latched onto him, "Will you hold me Timmy?"

"Restraining order!" he quickly reminded her as she let go, "So why'd you come here!?"

"Force of habit," I answered with a shrug.

Mr. and Mrs. Turner walked outside to see what the commotion was. As they looked over at us and saw Vic, they stopped dead in their tracks and began to tremble.

"EGHADS, HE'S BACK!" Mr. Turner yelled, grabbing his wife by the wrist, "Quick honey, to the escape pods!"

I stared in disbelief as I watched the hyper couple press a button by their door. A hole appeared in their driveway as a tiny ship rose up from the ground, and the crazy duo hopped inside. Unfortunately, the ship didn't lift off the ground; it backed up into their garage.

"I'll fix that!" Mr. Turner yelled from under the rubble.

So after that I called some exterminators and they came to examine the house. They said it'd be about a day or two before we could go back inside; so we'll have to find a place to stay for tonight. Spiders…not my best idea.

_A/N: Oh man, Vicky's really gotten herself into a pickle this time, huh? Since Crocker and Mr. Turner are the same age, I can imagine he probably had some unpleasant interactions with Vic in his childhood. Feel free to give me your input. _


	5. Father's Day

_Thanks again for the reviews_ OddAuthor, unknown20troper, RR, acosta perez jose ramiro, _and _Strawberry Jelly_! I'm happy that you enjoy me giving some depth to Vicky; she really deserves it (her and a bunch of other characters).You will get some stronger in-depth to her past in later chapters, so that's something to look forward to. I hope you like the new chapter. _

*****

June 21st

We spent last night in a hotel in the outskirts of town (I managed to bribe the manager so Doidle could stay with us). It actually wasn't too bad; there was a large pool out back and we had a Cake 'N Bacon next to us. Vic also spent the night out with some whore he picked up and went to her apartment, so that was also a plus. Unfortunately I didn't get a chance to check out the breakfast buffet because the Turners want me to watch their brat this morning. Gotta run!

.....

Ah, another day of fun! The Turners went out to get garage supplies and Father's Day stuff. This time I locked the twerp up in the basement so I could check out their Pay-Per-View. But about twenty minutes into the show he somehow managed to get out of my death trap and tried sneaking out the back door. Ha! Doesn't he know I have a sixth sense? So to punish him I made him serve as the sofa for the day while I watched old Terry Ringer reruns. I just LOVE watching people club each other with chairs! His parents finally came back around noon so they could play some kind of 'net' game together (weird) and paid me five hundred for babysitting on a holiday.

Anyway, after they paid me I drove my mom, Vic, and Tootie to Wall-2-Wall Mart so they could get dad something for Father's Day (I don't know why Vic's getting him something, I guess to show off). I really have no idea what the get the man: A) He hasn't been much of a father, and B) I don't really know anything about him aside that he likes bowling and drinking coffee. Mom decided to get him a new bowling ball and Tootie got him some crappy card and candy. I'm actually surprised that she didn't just throw together some crummy macaroni art; although I'm sure he'd adore anything from his 'precious little prodigy' and not bust up laughing in her face like he did with me when I was her age. I decided that a gift from mom and Tootie should be good enough for him; I'd just slap my name on the tag.

So we got back to the hotel room where mom had set up a banner and some balloons. Vic helped decorate by throwing some beer cans around, and Doidle left an early gift near dad's side of the bed (I made Tootie clean it up). Anyway dad finally got back from work at about four and mom welcomed him with a plate of chicken and a cupcake. After we ate and Vic stopped throwing up, dad opened his gifts; his first being from Vic, which was a couple of beers.

"Uh, thanks Vic, but I don't drink," dad muttered as he pointed to the beer, "and what happened to the other three?"

"Oh, uh," Vic said as he tried to hide the now opened can behind his back, "They ran out of six-packs; they only had the three-packs left. Weird, huh?"

Mom shook her head in bewilderment as Tootie tried not to laugh. So dad opened up mom and Tootie's gifts, which he really seemed to enjoy. He said that he'll probably go bowling this weekend. Good, that's one less parent to get on my nerves. Well, that was pretty much it. I'm gonna go to bed now. Good night.

_A/N: Aww, can't you sense the love between them all? Yeah, I realize Father's Day is on the 18__th__, but I followed the 2009 calendar since that's when I started writing this (yeah, should've planned ahead on that one). Feel free to leave a review. _


	6. Le Hotel of Chaos

_Thank you _unknown20troper, OddAuthor, _and _acosta perez jose Ramiro _for your reviews. Lol, yes, Vicky's family does need some serious help, don't they? I don't want to spoil later chapters, but there may be a therapy session later on down the road. Whether or not this involves just Vicky or her whole family, I won't say. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. _

*****

June 22nd

Well, we still can't go home. The house needs to air out so we don't die of poison inhalation. Hm, I wonder if I could convince Vic to go back…

Damn, he's smarter than I thought. Oh well, I'll find a way to get rid of him eventually. Till then I guess I'll just keep sleeping with my hands between my legs. Oops, Mrs. Turner just called, gotta run!

.....

Crap, I forgot it was Monday; the Turners had to go to work. Ah well, the twerp and I managed to have fun: I decided to play 'Operation, Vicky Edition', and I was the surgeon! So I had the twerp tied down to the kitchen table, tore his shirt off, and got out my surgeon tools: a knife, chainsaw, and a syringe filled with orange juice! I wasn't really planning on using these tools; I just love seeing the brat wet himself, and boy did it work! Hey, after ruining almost every scheme I've conjured up, the brat deserves it. So I tortured him for about two hours and then walked off with a fat wad of cash. Now, I gotta think of something else to kill time.

.....

Well, there wasn't really anything else to do so I just decided to hang out around the hotel and bug the other visitors and make a quick buck. I disguised myself as a chambermaid and went into the rooms to steal stuff. I got about twenty bucks, a pair of golden earrings, a nice wedding ring, and a neat pair of sunglasses. After that I made some water balloons and dropped them on passerby's from our balcony; except the water balloons were mostly filled with paint from Tootie's art kit, but I digress. Later on I went to the pool and looked around for some cute guys. There was this blonde who reminded me of Gah, but he had some preggo girl clinging to his side, so I backed off. If there's anything that scares me more than not having money, it's a guy with a kid; you don't get paid for raising step-children.

Vic came down to the pool area later in these Leopard spotted swim trunks (ick!) and had the nerve to invade my hot tub space by not only jumping in and splashing me, but calling three other women in to join him!

"Do you mind!?" I yelled as I brushed my hair back with my fingers.

"Huh? Oh, right," Vic said as he turned to face me, "Could you scoot over some?"

"Forget it, I'm leaving!" I growled as I stormed off.

Vic shrugged as I wrapped a towel around me and went back to the room to take a shower and get changed. Dad was at work still and mom was lazing around watching soaps. Tootie was reading something and Doidle was sleeping. Before I got in the bathroom she kindly begged for me to leave her some hot water, so I did; enough for a ten second shower anyway. HA! The icicles on her nose tells me she won't ask me anything like that again.

Well, I'm gonna go eat something in the buffet downstairs. Later!

_A/N: Man, I feel so bad for Vicky's family. Being in the same house as her is bad enough, but a hotel room? I'm actually surprised they don't just let her get emancipated. Feel free to leave a review. _


	7. Freshly Baked Pain

_Thanks again for the reviews _unknown20troper, OddAuthor, _and _acosta perez jose ramiro_. I realized I didn't mention this earlier, but on the show summer break only lasts a month, so there's only going to be about thirty something chapters for this fic. I just thought I'd let y'all know that so you aren't surprised when it ends abruptly. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. _

*****

June 23rd

We finally got to go home today; so now I must resume my plans of scaring Vic off. But first, I'm going to get myself a snack.

.....

Well, something rather irritating happened. I was in the middle of making some stove-top popcorn when somebody started knocking at the door. Vic was in the spare room doing stuff I don't wanna think about and Tootie was off stalking the twerp, so I yelled for my folks to get it. No response. I yelled again. Still no response. I finally gave up and pushed the popcorn aside.

"That's it!" I yelled, "I'm gonna murder whoever's knocking!"

That seemed to get my parents' attention. Mom and dad rushed in shaking and begging me not to; but at that time I was already pissed off.

"Nope, it's too late: they're dead now!" I growled as I headed for the door. I opened it to see a Cream Puff scout standing on the front steps holding a box of cookies.

"Hello," she greeted with a grin, "Would you like to buy some cookies?"

"NO!" I growled as I bent over and grabbed them, "But I will take them free of charge!"

"Hey!" the girl squealed as I slammed the door in her face laughing. She should consider herself lucky I didn't beat her to a pulp.

Mom and dad silently went back into the kitchen as I took the box of Chocolate Chip cookies and the half-popped popcorn up to my room. Unfortunately Vic was standing near the railings, as if he'd been waiting for me.

"How's it going sugar?" he asked with a grin.

"Get out of my way!" I growled as I tried to get by. He put his arm in front of me so I couldn't get through.

"The toll's two cookies," he demanded. I wasn't gonna take his crap!

So, I punched him in the face and quickly ran into my room and locked the door. He was knocking and cussing as I put on one of my old Chip Skylark CD's to try and drain out the noise; it gave me some eerie flashbacks to my childhood (at least he didn't use an ax this time). Anyway he stopped after a few minutes, but I wasn't about to come out in case he had some kind of trap set up.

.....

Mom walked in to check up on me. She told me supper was ready, but I told her to bring it to me cuz I didn't feel like going downstairs and dealing with Vic; which of course she did. Apparently Vic's covered in bandages because Doidle attacked him when he charged after me. That's a good dog; almost as good as my old dog during my childhood. I can't really remember his name; just that he was white, had a crown, and disappeared when I was about twelve. Ever since he left, there's been a huge void in my life, and I've been trying to fill it with money, power, and snacks. Wow, I sound so lame---I'm glad nobody else is reading this. Well, time to dig in!

_A/N: There you have it, a big plot twist involving Vicky's childhood. I'm going to try and work in some memories in later chapters but I'm not sure how I'll do it without her remembering everything. Anyhow, feel free to leave a review. _


	8. BRAT Race

_Thank you _unknown20troper, acosta perez jose ramiro, Strawberry Jelly, _and _OddAuthor _for your reviews. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter._

*****

June 24th

Ugh, today was awful! I was babysitting the twerp and he pulled some lever which sent me straight to some kind of cage in his basement. Hm, I think I might've taught him too well. Anyway, I was stuck in there for about three hours with nothing to do but pace around and eat something called 'Vicky food'; which tasted like a mixture between old potatoes and dry beef. So what if I chased him around with a flamethrower? That's no reason to trap me in his moldy basement with gross food!

Anyway, I managed to pick the lock with an old nail filer and get out. You'd better believe I got my revenge on him! I made him carry me across town on his shoulders in nothing but his underwear so I could order something good from Mike E. Mozzarella's. It was priceless! Half the town saw him and started pointing and laughing at him---including his crush Tracie Tung, or something like that. I bet I traumatized him for life! I also tied him up to the bike rack just outside the window so he could watch me eat and play games. While I was there I met up with my minions--er, friends, from the B.R.A.T. group. They'd brought their clients along too, so we decided to have a race.

So there we were in the hot, desert terrain outskirts of town; just the five of us, our 'mules', and some buzzards ready for the picking. I warned the twerp that if I didn't win this, he'd be carrying me back home in unfinished wooden shoes. Actually, I'd do that even if I did win, but he didn't need to know that.

Before I knew it, me and the other B.R.A.T.s were choking on Lauren's dust as she sped off into the distance. I kicked the twerp and yelled at him to hurry, and he of course complied. The other twerps fell flat on their faces, so it was between me and Lauren. She was nowhere to be spotted, so I knew she must be close to the finish line (which was the Dimmsdale Park); and how right I was. She laughed in my face as the twerp dragged us to the park fountain and collapsed under my weight. In accordance with the wager we made, the next B.R.A.T. meeting would be held at my house: tomorrow. A house full of teen girls and a pervert uncle is the last thing I needed!

I kept my word to the twerp, making him carry me back to his house in a pair of wooden shoes that I made him carve from a tree I cut down by the swings. His legs were chaffed and his feet were covered in splinters. My day may have sucked, but at least I made him as miserable as I was!

Well, I'm gonna go eat something. Later!

_A/N: Man, things just keep getting worse for our red haired heroine…protagonist…person. Well, feel free to leave a review. _


	9. Bummer Party

_Thank you _unknown20troper, OddAuthor, _and_ acosta perez jose ramiro _for your reviews. I've been really busy this week and haven't been able to work on the chapters ahead of time like I normally do, so hopefully I'll have some free time this week so I can have the next one posted on the 9__th__. Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter. _

*****

June 25th

Well, tonight's the night of the meeting. I made mom bake us some cookies so we don't have to go out and rob any Cream Puff scouts tonight; not that I wouldn't enjoy it, I'm just feeling lazy today. I really hope Vic doesn't try making any passes at anyone, or I'll be the laughing stock of the gang! Gr, why couldn't those spiders have scared him away!? Oops, gotta get the door!

.....

All the girls arrived as planned, carrying large bags filled with pillows, sheets, and probably dangerous weapons.

"So Vicky," Lauren asked as we walked into my room, "You still got that old geezer chained up?"

"Nah," I answered, "I had to let Grandpa go cuz Grandma Vicky was getting worried about him. I don't think he'll be forgetting about my birthday again."

Lauren and the other girls stared at me for a bit before giving a light, awkward chuckle. Just as we got out some blue-prints to attack the Squirrely scout summer camp, there was a knock at our door. Praying that it was anyone but Vic, I opened it to see, of course, Vic!

"What do you want!?" I demanded, hoping to scare him off.

"I just wanted to see if you had any batteries," he claimed, but I suspected he might be lying.

"Well I don't!" I yelled, "And even if I did I wouldn't let you have any!"

And with that I slammed the door shut and locked it with a pile of chains and locks. I turned back to my friends, who were blushing madly.

"Who's that guy?" Alyssa asked.

"My pedophilic murderous uncle," I answered, stretching the truth just a slight bit, "He's staying with us until hell thaws back out."

"So I take it he's single?" Brittney asked as she twirled her hair with her finger.

"Actually he has a girlfriend in every state, and the providence of Columbia, but no, he's not married," I answered, hoping that would turn them off.

It didn't work too well because Lauren smiled and continued, "He's kind of cute."

"Good God, he's forty-eight years old!" I spat in disbelief, "He's old enough to be your dad!"

"Be that as it may," she said crossing her arms, "We're defiantly going to be coming over more often."

Ugh, how on Earth do women find him attractive!? He's old, has a constant five-o-clock shadow, is a total pig, and is annoying as hell! If they had any idea who the real Vic was (or that he dyed his hair to hide the gray streaks), they would run off to Mexico!

So anyway, instead of plotting our next greatest scheme, the girls spent the whole evening stalking my lousy uncle. I couldn't even enjoy dinner because they kept flirting with him the whole time! Mom and dad ended up leaving ten minutes into the meal and went upstairs (likely so they could throw up), and Tootie cringed and ran off to go to the twerp's house. I would've much rather set fire to the twerp's room than to sit around watching my 'friends' ogle my creepy uncle and follow him across town. Well, I'm going to bed now so I can try and find some peace in my dreams; hopefully one about me murdering Vic. Good night.

_A/N: Geez, things just keep getting worse for her. Don't worry, she'll have a slight break in the next chapter…slightly. Well, feel free to leave a review, and happy Easter/Passover!_


	10. A Chance for Revenge

_Thank you _unknown20troper _and_ acosta perez jose ramiro _for your reviews. I've had another busy week, but luckily I was able to come up with this yesterday and today. I can't wait for summer break. Anyway, read, and enjoy. _

June 26th

Today was unbelievable. I woke up this morning to find that none of my friends were in the room, so I went to go downstairs, thinking they were eating. Instead I turned my attention to my left and saw them standing around the bathroom door and trying to look in through the little key hole. My guess is that they'd been trying to get a peek at Vic. Disgusting.

Anyway, I jumped up from behind and scared the hell outta them; yelling at them to get away and to get dressed. As I continued to yell, the bathroom door opened up. We turned around to see not Vic, but my dad, in nothing but a towel. My mouth dropped open as the girls blushed and looked completely embarrassed. Dad blinked and stared at us, looking a bit nervous. Oh wait, he always looks like that.

"Um, what are you girls doing?" he asked nervously.

"N-nothing," Lauren lied with a blush.

"We…um…had to use the bathroom!" Emily answered.

"Oh…okay," dad said as he went back into his bedroom.

Immediately after the door shut, I began laughing uncontrollably. The B.R.A.T.s continued blushing and exchanged glances as they went back into my room. Oh man, I am NOT going let them live this one down! Anyhow, we all got dressed and hopped into my car so we could get our shop on (and maybe pounce a few twerps). So, we checked out some shops, stole some ice cream, and came across this stand in front of a music store. Some guy with shaggy blonde hair and a white sweater stood before it while holding a megaphone.

"Attention shoppers!" he announced, "How would you like to win a date with the hit teen sensation, Chip Skylark!?"

Everyone went wild as I crossed my arms while trying to hold back a grin.

"All you have to do is write your name on one of these balls! The balls will be tossed into the pool behind the stand which will be randomly selected by Arty the sea otter; who was rescued by Chip during one of his cruises!"

Everyone cheered again as I rolled my eyes. Rescuing sea critters? How much more saintly can he get? My friends smiled as they grabbed my hand.

"Come on Vicky, we should totally do it!" Lauren exclaimed.

"I don't know," I mumbled. True I had somewhat gotten over that incident with Chip humiliating me (it's not like everyone knew he was singing about me), but after I kidnapped him there's no way he'd come near me.

"What are you, scared?" Lauren teased.

I growled as I pulled away from her and stormed towards the blonde rapper wannabe. I was no coward! Not to mention, the date would be the perfect chance to seek my revenge! Oh come on, did you really think I'd leave all that under the bridge? Please!

"Alright, another contestant!" he cheered, "What's your name?"

"Vicky Flanagan," I answered.

"Okay miss Vicky!" he said with an eerily cheery attitude that made me want to knock his teeth in, "I'll just scribble your name and toss it in!"

My friends clapped as they ran up and had their names written down as well. After a few minutes, a timer on the stand went off, causing the otter to jump into the pool and start swimming.

"Alright gals, Arty will pull up a ball shortly to reveal who the lucky little lady is!"

After a few seconds, the otter jumped out with a ball in his mouth, and the guy grabbed it.

"And the winner is…VICKY FLANAGAN!" he announced.

Instead of a cheer, everyone glared at me and scowled, including my so-called friends.

"Gee, good job, Vicky," Lauren said as though she was suppressing the urge to strangle me. I had a feeling I'd need some security guards on the way home; but luckily everyone was too scared by my reputation to attack me.

"I can't believe she won!" I heard Mrs. Turner grumble to her husband and son, "I should fire her!"

"There there honey," Mr. Turner said as he patted her on the back, "It's not the end of the world. Besides, she's the best sitter in town."

"No!" buck-tooth squealed, "Mom's right: Vicky has to go!"

How dare he say that about me! Whenever I get the chance, I'm gonna murder him…more so! So anyway, Chip's supposed to pick me up at my house tomorrow at around five. I'm glad he saw the Turner house and not my place; perhaps he won't suspect anything. Well, gotta go convince the Turners not to fire me. Later.

_A/N: Ah, a chance for revenge. We'll just have to wait and see if the date ends in love, or pain. Feel free to leave a review. _


	11. Love Pains

_Thank you _unknown20troper _, _acosta perez jose ramiro, _and_ LuckyNumber18 _for your reviews. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been visiting with my grandparents these past few weeks, so I haven't had much access to a computer. I went back and edited the last chapter so the part about Vicky commenting on Timmy's comment wouldn't be so confusing. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. _

June 27th

Things did not turn out like I'd planned. Chip came to the door with a bouquet of roses, and was looking a bit uneasy. I greeted him with crossed arms and a cold sneer; wearing my usual attire. He looked like he really wanted to run off, but the press would probably look down on him for skipping out on a promised date; which is why I would have to try hard to make him bail.

"U-Um, hey Vicky," he greeted with a nervous smile, "Here's some roses."

I melted a little inside as I got a look at them. They were so beautiful, and they smelt so nice. But then I remembered my mission. I grinned slightly as I looked towards our shrubs and noticed the reporters were stalking us.

"UGH!" I groaned as I slapped them out of his hand, "Didn't it ever occur to you that I have allergies!?"

Chip swallowed hard as he turned and looked at the reporters, who were yammering about him being inconsiderate to the pollen sensitive and were scribbling stuff down. He smiled nervously and turned back to face me.

"Sorry about that. Let's go get something to eat."

"Finally, I'm starving!" That was no lie. I could've eaten a horse…or a twerp.

Anyway, I got into the limo with Chip and he told the driver to take us to some French restaurant called Le Fancy. We had just walked through the doors when a swarm of reporters and rabid fan girls came in and hounded Chip. All I needed was a few more disasters and Chip would break like Tootie's dollhouse under my feet. However, fate seemed to have other plans. We had just ordered when a skanky looking blonde stormed in. I asked why there was a prostitute walking towards us and Chip quickly corrected me by pointing out it was Brittney Brittney…as if there's supposed to be a difference.

"YOU!" she cried as she shoved her finger in Chip's face, "HOW COULD YOU!?"

Chip asked what she was talking about and she continued, "We made a commitment, and you dare go sneaking behind my back with this LOSER!?"

"EXCUSE ME!?" I growled as I stood up.

"Brittney," Chip tried to intervene as he stood up as well, "We faked our relationship for the tabloids, remember?"

"So that's what I was to you then?" she asked as she crossed her arms, "Just some stepping stone for the popularity horse!?"

A puzzled look overtook Chip's face as I took a step towards her.

"You listen here blondie!" I growled as I shoved my finger in her face, "I am NOT a loser! And you are an annoying wannabe! Can't you take a hint!?"

"A wannabe!? I'm not from Australia!"

"THAT'S A WALLABE YOU DUMB-BELL!"

"Girls, please---" Chip pleaded, but it was too late. Brittney smacked me across the face and sent me stumbling backwards. IT. WAS. ON!

I quickly pounced on top of her, knocking her to the ground, and we began throwing punches and kicks like crazy. Chip stood by and watched nervously as the reporters started to go wild. After a few more punches Brittney stood with a black eye and ran for the door.

"That does it Chip, we are OVER!" she yelled and ran out.

Everyone cheered as I grinned it satisfaction. Chip tried to help me up, but everything suddenly went black. The next thing I knew I was lying in a hospital bed with Chip standing beside me. He sighed in relief when he realized I was okay.

"What a relief," he muttered, "I thought I was gonna have another law suit on my hands. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," I grumbled as I realized I'd never gotten my shrimp scampi.

"I'm sorry this date didn't go so well," he apologized, "On the plus side my popularity meter's gone up since you beat up Brittney; apparently people were getting tired of her."

That was just great; not only did I miss out on a good meal, but I ended up _helping_ him. Suddenly Chip's watch started to beep.

"Woops, looks like the date's over," he said with a tone of joy in his voice, "Don't worry about the medical bills, my lawyers have them covered. Good night."

And then, he did something unexpected. He bent over and _kissed_ me: ON THE LIPS! I could only stare in shock as I watched him walk out the room. Not ten seconds after he left, a swarm of reporters stormed in.

"Ms. Flanagan!" one of them demanded, "How do you feel about your date with Chip!?"

I snapped back to reality when one of them shoved a camera in my face.

"BACK OFF YOU LEECHES!" I yelled as I pushed it out of my way, "I'm trying to rest here!"

They walked out grumbling and muttering as I closed my eyes. My parents finally showed up after about three hours. They claimed they had no clue what had happened, but I didn't believe them; so needless to say I screamed at them for a little bit (being ten minutes, but whatever). The doctors said Brittney had sprained one of my ankles, so I would have to stay off from it for a while. I am SO going to sue her! Well, I gotta go home and try to avoid the reporters. Good night!

_A/N: Man, I actually feel kind of bad for Vicky. She actually does go through a lot of crap, even though she deserves most of it. I figured Vicky's parents would probably wanna try and avoid her, but I can't really say that I blame them. For those who want to know, I picked Vicky's last name based on its meaning and motto: the meaning of Flanagan is 'red haired one' and the motto is 'I have fought and conquered'. I was originally going to go with O'Malley, but Flanagan just seemed to suit her more. Feel free to leave a review. _


	12. Court Room Drama

_Thank you _acosta perez jose ramiro, unknown20troper_, and_ oftendragox _for your reviews. I'm glad you were pleased with my last chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy this one just as much!_

June 28th

Well, I found myself in court today. Not because of Brittney Brittney (who I swear I will get someday!) but because of my idiot friends. For some reason they thought that recording the beating of a twerp and posting it on the web would be a good way to extend their reputation! They called me at two in the freakin morning asking for me to bail them out of jail! I told my folks to go get them since I couldn't drive down there myself with my busted ankle (I will get revenge!) and they of course complied. So, I got dragged down to the court room this afternoon and tried to bribe the judge so he'd let them off the hook. Unfortunately, he wasn't going for it.

"Look!" I yelled as a waved a huge bag at him, "I got more money in this bag than you'll make this year! TAKE IT!"

"Miss Vicky," he said as he crossed his arms, "You may be able to buy everyone else in this town, but not me. In case you forgot I won the lottery last week---your money means nothing to me."

"Look judge, we can do this the easy way or the hard way!" I threatened, "Let me friends go, or else!"

"You do realize there's a security camera in here, right?" he asked.

I looked at the ceiling and surely enough, there was. I chuckled nervously and quickly corrected myself.

"Let my friends go or I'll be…uh, very sad."

He ignored me however and stated that the trial would continue as planned. Oh well, it's not like I can't just bribe the jury.

.....

I COULDN'T BRIBE THE JURY! Turns out the jury members were the parents of the B.R.A.T.'s former clients, and my third grade gym teacher. And to make matters worse, my lawyer bailed out on me! Something about fleeing authorities and going to Tibequador. My friends were doomed! They'd go to jail, and I'd be all alone again (unless I can track down Gah…or convince Chip to have another date with me).

So we sat in the court room waiting for the replacement lawyer when Vic walked into the room in a tuxedo carrying a suitcase.

"Don't worry girls," he said as he plopped next to us, "I've got this in the bag!"

"Whoa, YOU'RE our lawyer!?" Lauren exclaimed.

"You went to law school!?" I shouted in disbelief.

"Uh, not exactly," he answered as he pulled out his degree, "I won this in the claw machine at the bowling alley. But if anybody can lie it's certainly me!"

That part I could certainly agree with. But it would take more than his lies to get my friends off the hook. The judge called for Vic to speak.

"Your honor, my clients could not have possibly beaten this twerp--er, child, for they were helping me clean the house yesterday; as you will see in this video."

He then walked over to a TV set with a VCR and put in a tape. Immediately the image of Vic sitting on the couch while my parents, Doidle, and Tootie were dressed up to look like the B.R.A.T.'s filled the screen.

"Okay Vic, do you like, want me to vacuum?" dad asked in his effort to sound like a girl…which surprisingly wasn't that hard.

"Why yes Lauren," Vic answered with a grin, "And clean the counters too."

Doidle barked and wagged his tail.

"Pipe down Alyssa!" Vic snapped. The screen then went fuzzy, and Vic turned to the judge with a grin. The judge did not look amused.

"You call that evidence?" he asked.

"Well what more do you want!?" Vic snapped, "You want me to take you back in time and show you!?"

"Hey, that's a great idea!" the judge said as he stood up and looked over at one of the guards, "Bring in the time machine!"

"ENOUGH!" Lauren yelled, "We did it, okay!? That little snot got what was coming to him!"

Everyone gasped at her confession, including me. She was _willingly_ admitting to it!? Lauren's mother frowned as she stood up.

"What were you thinking little lady!? How many times have your father and I told you to mind your anger!?"

Lauren gritted her teeth as she turned around, "You know what mom? I DON'T CARE! You can't stop me, none of you can! Go ahead and send me to big house: when I come out I'll be more powerful and have more minions by my side!"

I couldn't believe my ears; Lauren had lost it! Although I had to admit she had a pretty decent plan. Her friends tried telling her to shut it, but she refused. The judge had enough and started banging on his hammer.

"By Lauren's own confession I hereby find her guilty! She and the others will spend a year in jail! Court dismissed!"

I groaned as I buried my face into my hands. Just like that, my only friends were gone. Looks like I'll be going back to Norwegia to hunt for Gah; although I heard it's cold this time of year…but then again it's probably always cold. Well, I'm going to try and wheel myself down the ramp I made Tootie make this morning; I need comfort food! Later.

_A/N: Wow, this is probably the longest chapter I've done so far. I figured it was time to get the B.R.A.T.'s out of the way and bring Vicky back to her roots; although I may bring them back later on in this fic or in a sequel I'm thinking about doing. Well, feel free to leave a review. _


	13. Sweet Dreams

_Thank you _Odd Author_, _unknown20troper, _and_ acosta perez jose ramiro_ for your reviews. Woot, fifty-one reviews! Thank you so much for your time and dedication guys! Now, in this chapter the identity of Vicky's old godparent will finally be revealed. Enjoy!_

June 29th

Ugh, today was horrible! I woke up at about ten and screamed why nobody had woken me up. After much screaming with no response, I realized that there was nobody in the house. I got into my chair and wheeled myself down the ramp to find out what was going on, and the ramp broke in half! I got bumped and bruised in a few spots as I bounced down the steps and the last step tripped my chair and sent me flying into the front door! I tried to get back up and get to my chair, but both the wheels had come off, so it wouldn't do me any good. So I climbed onto the couch and laid down, and turned on the TV.

Twenty seconds…that's how long the TV was on before it exploded. I honestly wasn't surprised. I guess I should've stolen one from Wall-to-Wall Mart instead of the M-Mart store. So, I had nothing to do but try and entertain myself with other surroundings. Doidle kept barking at the door for me to take him out, but with my ankle I couldn't walk around. Oh well, if he makes a mess I'll just have Tootie clean it up.

I laid around for a couple more minutes before dozing off again, and had the strangest dream. I was about nine years old, and Vic was babysitting me. I guessed that mom and dad were probably taking Tootie to the pediatrician or something. Anyway, he was torturing me like he always had, and I had run into my room and locked my door. I was really angry about the whole thing and tossed my magic 9 ball against the wall, causing it to break in half rather than shatter. Suddenly, a swirl of a pinkish smoke rose from it, followed by a 'pop'. Then, a man appeared.

The man was hunormous! His head was basically against the ceiling and he had super pumped muscles. His skin was dark and his hair was white, and a crown sat on his head. He also held a large wand that was about the height of his body. I was a bit scared.

"Puny child, stop shaking!" he ordered, "I am here to help you!"

"H-help me?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes," he answered with a slight growl, "I am Jorgen Von Strangle, and I have been assigned to be your godparent. It is my duty to grant you all of your wishes!"

"So are you a genie?" I asked.

"NO!" he barked, "Genies only give you three wishes. I can give you as many as you want, as long as they don't break Da Rules! ALSO, nobody can find out about me; for if they do I must disappear _forever_!"

Basically the rest of the dream was me and this man having crazy adventures; like bungee-jumping in the Grand Canyon, flying through space, getting revenge on Vic, and having all the town water turned into chocolate sauce. Unfortunately my pleasant dream was interrupted with mom and dad slamming the door open. They stared at me and started to shake a little when they saw the look on my face.

"V-Vicky," mom stuttered, "What are you doing down here?"

"Suffering!" I growled, "What were you two doing out! And where's Vic and the twerpette!"

"They're at the dentist still," dad answered, "We didn't wake you up because we, um, didn't think you'd wanna go."

"Well next time wake up!" I growled, "And fix the TV and chair!"

Dad sighed and picked the remnants of the chair and TV off the floor. Mom went into the kitchen to fix lunch and I crossed my legs. It was then that I noticed something: my ankle didn't hurt. I got off the couch slowly and stood up to make sure. Just as I had suspected, the pain was all gone…which I meant I could've walked _the whole time_! So that was my day, spending three hours on the couch for nothing and dreaming up crackpot adventures with some army guy wearing a crown. Now I gotta call Mrs. Turner and tell her I can babysit the beaver tomorrow after all. Adios!

_A/N: Talk about bad luck. I bet you're probably surprised that Vicky didn't wish for world domination, but I figure she probably didn't turn evil until later on. Well, feel free to leave a review. _


	14. Lazing Around

_Thank you_ unknown20troper, Odd Author, _and _acosta perez jose ramiro _for your reviews. I just noticed that when I put a question mark next to an exclamation point in my stories that the question mark disappears when I upload it. I have no idea how I've missed that all this time; or why it even does that in the first place. It makes things confusing to say the least. Oh well, I'll try and do it in reverse, hopefully that will fix it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. _

June 30th

The twerp and I had lots of fun today! We started off by playing a nice game of find the hay in the needle stack; with the twerp going in first of course. It wasn't too bad, he only got twenty stuck in him. After he finished up I changed my mind (because I didn't wanna be a pin cushion) and switched to another game of hide and seek. The twerp's a pretty good hider; I didn't think the black bear would ever find him. After that I ordered me some pizza and made him wash my laundry.

After I got home I went back to the drawing boards on how to get rid of Vic. I didn't have to worry about the reporters because they seemed to be scared of me after the incident with Brittney Brittney and the fact I was friends with the B.R.A.T.s. It's too bad my friends didn't get involved with him, cuz then he could've gone to jail. After coming up with virtually nothing I decided to watch something on the new TV dad got.

It turned out that the 'new' TV was utter crap. Most of the channels were fuzzy and often ran together. For about ten minutes I actually thought that Lindsey from _Kissy Kissy Goo Goo_ was having an affair with Dr. Bill. Turns out my idiot dad got it from a pawn shop, which pissed. me. off!

"I-I'm sorry pumpkin," he stuttered, "but that was all I could afford."

"Well maybe you should've just stolen a brand new one!" I yelled.

"Isn't that what you did?" he asked. He suddenly slapped his hand over his mouth as mom ducked for cover.

"DID YOU JUST BACK TALK ME?" I screamed.

Dad cowered in fear, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"Way to discipline your kid," Vic scoffed from the refrigerator.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU!" I yelled. He merely rolled his eyes and pulled out a soda. The nerve of some people!

Anyway, I decided to just go to the store myself and swipe one from the stock room. I told the guards to beat it unless they wanted to have an 'accident'. It's really cool: it's 20 x 18 feet wide and has every channel known to man, and several known to monkeys. It would've cost me my entire college fund if I'd paid for it. So basically I just spent the rest of the day watching Dungeon make-over shows and the clown channel. Still can't believe the twerp doesn't like clowns…maybe I'll go over to his house later tonight and climb up to his window in a clown mask. Guess I should go eat something now, we're having tacos. Adios el libro! …That's Spanish for something.

_A/N: Eh, not too bad of a filler chapter. I'd like to do something bigger for the next one, but I can't tell you what it is. I'm thinking about making a Vicky fan club on DeviantArt, but I doubt anyone would join (plus I try and stay away because it's riddled with viruses…that's how my hard-drive got wiped out the last time). Anyway, feel free to leave a review. _


	15. More Trouble

_Thank you_ unknown20troper, Odd Author, acosta perez jose ramiro, Birdface, _and_ Strawberry Jelly _for your reviews. I just looked at the outline for this fic and realized we're about halfway done. Don't fret though, because I'm seriously considering doing a sequel, but it probably won't be started until after I've done some of the other ones I have in mind. Hopefully the FOP community isn't abandoned by then. Anyway, I hope you all like the new chapter.  
_  
*****

July 1st

Last night was a riot! I put on a mask and used a ladder I 'borrowed' from the Johnsons to climb up to the twerp's bedroom window at about midnight. I put a flashlight up to my face and banged on his window while laughing evilly. You should've seen the look on his face! I bet the squirt wet himself! After he ran out of the room I quickly returned to the house and decided to give it a try on Vic.

So, I brought the ladder up to the guest room window and did the same thing. He turned over and looked blankly at me for a second, and then his eyes got as big as saucer plates. He jumped out of bed screaming and ran out of the room. I was laughing so hard I almost fell off the ladder! After that I snuck back into the house and saw him shaking on the couch, along with the rest of my family and holding a shot gun. Apparently he'd woken everyone up and told them some maniac was outside. They ended up having to call 911 and told them not to show up. So after having a scream fest with Vic I went to bed to resume my dreams of world domination and snuggling with either Gah or Chip.

Enough about that, I'm gonna go eat some pancakes.

...

Ugh, why is that whenever I start having some joy in my life it's followed by intolerable suffering? I went to Wall-2-Wall Mart with mom and Tootie so I could get more flamethrower fuel and decided to look around some more. I wandered around for a bit and came across these amazing earrings (I _will_ get my ears pierced…when I get the courage). Unfortunately, a young blonde girl with a white sweater and pink skirt grabbed them first.

"HEY!" I yelled as I grabbed her arm, "I SAW THOSE FIRST!"

"That's like, too bad," she retorted, "Now like, get your hands off from me!"

I refused and pulled on the case, and she started to pull harder. A young Asian girl with a purple head band walked in and stared in horror.

"Veronica, what's going on?" she asked.

"Grab onto me and pull!" Veronica pleaded.

The girl obeyed, and soon a crowd formed around us as I took on the two punks in a game of tug-of-war. Suddenly, I fell back, and the girls cheered and started to walk out. I wasn't going down that easy! I decided to pounce the girl who'd taken what was rightfully mine, and fists began to fly.

"SECURITY!" the Asian girl screamed.

A big man with a purple jacket pulled me off from the girl and sprayed me with water.

"Whoa there," he said, "I think somebody needs to teach you a lesson."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged, "Who?"

It seemed as though before I could blink I found myself back in the court room. Veronica was wearing a neck brace as her friend patted her on the back saying that her parents would get her the best lawyer around. It occurred to me that my lawyer was still out of the country, and I certainly didn't want Vic working for me again. The judge looked down on me and grinned.

"Well well," he said, "We meet again so soon? Didn't learn anything from your friends' sentences, did you?"

I gritted my teeth and crossed my arms, when suddenly, the twerp walked up to me in a suit while carrying a green briefcase.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Defending you," he explained, "If you go to jail my parents will just hire someone worse. It's really strange."

Not that strange considering I'm the one who keeps recommending those creeps to the Turners-but he doesn't need to know that. Hey, he's pretty much the only client I get these days; I need to secure my job. The twerp cleared his throat and stood up.

"Your honor, I wish-"

Suddenly, some kind of whispering sound came from his pink tie, and he looked down at it in confusion. He raised an eyebrow, and then grinned.

"Your honor, I wish Vicky was sentenced to anger management!"

"WHAT?" I yelled as the judge banged the hammer.

"Agreed," the judge announced, "Starting tomorrow Vicky will be forced to attend anger management classes. If she fails to show she will be sent to jail. Court dismissed!"

The judge banged his hammer and everyone started to clear the room. I growled and grabbed the twerp by his tie.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" I yelled, "I'M GONNA-"

I stopped and realized that Mr. and Mrs. Turner were staring at me from across the room with a puzzled look.

"I'm gonna give you a big hug for saving me!" I quickly corrected as I grabbed him in an embrace. I looked back over and they started to smile. They're too easy.

"I'll deal with you later," I growled in the twerp's ear.

So thanks to the twerp I'm out of jail, but now I have to go to some stupid class that will brainwash me! Ugh, can my life get any worse? Well, I'm going to go trash everything Timmy related in the house…so in other words Tootie's room's going bye-bye. Later!

_A/N: Leave it to Vicky to make situations worse than they need to be. I felt that I should give Veronica some 'screen time' since she never appears on the show anymore, and strangely neither do Tad or Chad. I'm starting to wonder if Trixie ditched them. Well, free to leave a review. _


	16. First Session

_Thank you_ unknown20troper _and_ acosta perez jose ramiro _for your reviews. I can't really think of anything else to add, so let's all take a look at how Vicky's first therapy session goes. Enjoy!  
_  
*****

July 2nd

Today was just awful! I had to drive an hour to get to the stupid session, and I ended up being late because of a stupid train! When I finally got there it had started pouring so I had to run for the front door and was soaked when I finally got inside! The group ended up not being very big. Francis was there, as well as his dad, along with my old teacher Mr. Crocker; who always accused me of having a fairy. I had no clue who the other two were. The group therapists ended up being that wack-a-doo duo from the Learn-a-Torium.

"Alright gang, now that everyone's here; are you ready to start your therapy?" Happy-peppy-Gary asked cheerfully.

Everyone remained silent and still, except a pale girl with a black ponytail and a wool cap, who tossed a paper ball at him.

"Great!" he cheered, ignoring the attack, "Now then, everyone introduce themselves! We'll start with you Molly!"

The girl sighed as she stood up, "My name's Molly and I'm here because I beat up this guy for touching me."

My creepy ex-teacher stood up next, "My name's Denzel Crocker, and I'm here because I tried running down my student's bike…he happened to be on it at the time."

"My name's Francis," he introduced next, "and I'm here for violating my parole by beating up my parole officer."

"My name's Stan," his dad introduced, "and I'm here for helping him."

"I am Dark Laser," some guy in a black suit said, "I am here for destroying cars on the highway. Can you blame me though? I mean, they just sit there for hours on end! I don't know how you humans do it!"

After that I introduced myself and briefly explained why I ended up that dump. The crazy duo smiled and stood up.

"Alright everyone, let's start our first exercise!" Happy-peppy-Betty cheered, "Let's all give each other a big hug!"

Betty screamed and jumped into Gary's arms as Dark Laser shot at her with a laser gun.

"Uh…ok, we'll move onto that later," she said as she climbed down, "So, tell us what makes you happy!"

"REVENGE!" we all screamed in unison. This caused the two to frown.

"Aside from that," Gary corrected. We exchanged glances and shrugged, causing him to sigh, "This is going to be harder than I thought. No matter! I'm sure we'll think of something! Say Happy-peppy-Betty, why don't we all sing the 'happy-peppy' song?"

"I thought you clowns were supposed to be _curing_ us!" I yelled. Dark Laser giggled and gave me a high-five. The two crossed their arms and began to think.

"Maybe we've been going about this wrong," Betty suggested, "Why don't you make a list of the things that make you angry?"

We all nodded in agreement and began drawing our lists up. After we finished we took turns presenting them to the class. Turns out a lot of us were angered by the twerp; except that Molly girl. Perhaps we could form an Anti-Turner Alliance. Anyway my list was pretty basic: the twerp, my sister, bossy adults, dumb adults, bossy dumb adults, kids, Brittney Brittney, liars, Vic, my parents, teachers, my parents talking to teachers, my parents talking to lying teachers, preps, the twerp, long commercials, short commercials, dweebs coming onto me, the twerp, wannabes, cowards, did I mention the twerp?

Anyway, we're supposed to come back tomorrow to discuss how to 'properly' deal with our issues. What a load of bull! Hopefully I'll be able to make it through these next two weeks without losing my mind. Woops, the pizza's here. I'd better get it before one of my loser relatives starts gnawing on it. Later!

_A/N: Looks like Vicky has quite a few issues, huh? Though her behavior should make that apparent. I think it'll be a while before we start seeing progress. Anyway, tell me what y'all thought about the chapter and story so far. _


	17. Dealing With the Rage

_Thank you_ unknown20troper, OddAuthor, acosta perez jose ramiro, _and_ anonymous _for your reviews. Wow, I can't believe how close I am to having 70 reviews. You guys are awesome! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. _

July 3rd

Well today was rather interesting. I went to therapy and Happy-dorky-Betty and Gary had a large bag in the center of the room.

"I bet you're wondering what's in this bag," Betty explained, "Well, we're going to introduce some of the things that make you angry, and you'll have to deal with it without resorting to violence."

"That's right!" Gary cheered as he walked over to a switch, "But just so you guys aren't tempted…"

He flicked the switch and a giant magnet appeared from the ceiling, causing all of our weapons, and a toy dog, to gravitate towards it.

"NO! FLIPSIE!" Dark Laser cried.

"Now then," Betty said as she opened the bag, "I want you each to come up when I call your names."

Crockpot had to deal with a kid that called him crazy; Molly got stuck with some old lady who poked her the whole time; Francis with a rabid anti-Brittney Brittney fan (which I LOVED); his dad with a divorce lawyer; Dark Laser with his old mentor; and with me, the twerp.

"Are-are you sure she can't hurt me?" he asked the duo nervously. They nodded in response, and a grin crept over his face.

"So Icky, how does it feel knowing that money can't always save you?" he taunted.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" I hollered as I lunged towards him.

"NO!" Gary scolded as he started spraying me with water, "BAD!"

"Vicky, solve your problems _without _violence," Betty ordered.

I growled as I clenched my fists, "Twerp-er, Timmy, I do not like being called that."

"So?" he asked with a smug look, "What are you gonna do?"

"RIP YOUR ARMS OFF-I mean, tell your parents."

This time he frowned. Finally, the results I wanted. The duo clapped and approached me.

"Well done!" Gary congratulated, "Here's a cookie!"

I smiled as I grabbed the large chocolate chip threat and tossed it into my mouth. Suddenly, the duo looked over to Dark Laser and his mentor, who was turning blue and clutching his throat.

"OH NO!" Betty shrieked, "He's using the force choke!"

"LASER, STOP!" Gary ordered as he marched towards him. After the two ran off, I turned to face Turner with an evil grin.

"You just keep smiling; the next time we're alone you are _dead!_" I whispered.

All of our challenges left soon after. Needless to say Laser didn't get a cookie; just a twenty minute time out. Gary said that since tomorrow was Independence Day we wouldn't be coming in; we'll be coming in the day after. I went straight home after that, and got a call from the Turners. Perfect.

I kept my word to the twerp. Although I didn't actually _kill _him, I did put him through some serious hell. I locked him up in the freezer for a few hours in nothing but his undies; at least I thought I did. When I took him out he was wearing a snow suit, and he had a pair of skis. Anger management must be rotting my brain. So then I made him clean up the yard while wearing the snow suit. I on the other hand laid myself out on a lawn chair with a glass of lemonade to get a tan. After a while his face was turning red, so I made him undress and go inside to scrub the house. As naïve as the Turners are, I don't think I'd be able to come up with a good explanation as to how their kid died; not that I actually want to twerp to die, I just want him to be miserable. Anyway I think the twerp learned his lesson, and I got three hundred bucks out of it. Suckers.

Well, I'm feeling tired, so I'm going to sleep. Good night!

_A/N: Well, the next chapter will focus on the celebration of America's founding. Will Vicky find a way to mess things up? Well, that's probably a given. Feel free to leave a review. _


	18. Party Disaster

_Thank you _Odd Author_, _unknown20troper, _and_ acosta perez jose ramiro_ for your reviews. I hope y'all like the new chapter._

July 4th

Ugh, today was CRAZY! Crazy with a capital 'K', a backwards 'r', and an 'ie' at the end with a smiley face where the dot in the 'i' should be. We went to the McBadbat's 4th of July party (since it was their turn this year), which was our first mistake. I knew I'd get bored, being surrounded by all those idiots, so I brought Doidle along, which was the second mistake. Vic insisted on loading up a keg in the back of the car, even though we told him that there'd be one provided. Big, BIG mistake!

The trailer park was more packed than a can of sardines-I know because I put sardines and fish hooks on the twerp's pizza slices whenever I order out. Anyway, it was really tacky. There were millions of flag décor, but hardly any entertainment. The McBadbat's had their TV outside, but it was crappier than the one dad got…I kind of wonder if it was the same one. I decided to pass the time by tormenting some runts.

I told the adults I'd watch 'em so they could resume with their 'wonderful' party. So I took the brats out to some deserted field (literally, there was no plant life in the field we went to) and played Vicky Ball. I got the idea from the twerp; except I use a cinder block. Anyhow we had a blast, or at least I did. The brats got bruised in a couple of spots, but nothing fatal. After a while I got hungry and decided to head back to get some grub, and you won't believe what happened! I came back to find all of the adults drunk! Apparently Vic provided more than what was needed, and they over indulged so it wouldn't go to waste. Everyone was either passed out or lazing around; except for my mom, who was screaming about everything. Yeah, she can be a pretty mean drunk.

"Where the hell is that roast?" she yelled, "I'm wasting away here!"

"H-honey," dad slurred, "you're drunk. You should go drink some coffee."

"I don't want coffee, I WANT FOOD YOU MORON!"

"Pipe down!" I yelled as I looked around, "I'm sure it's here somewhere!"

"Don't you yell at me!" my mom yelled, "Ugh, I knew I should've dropped you off on the neighbor's door step!"

"I w-wanted a boy," dad grumbled as he spilt some beer on him.

I rolled my eyes at him as I continued pushing tables and drunks out of the way. I finally stumbled upon the sight of my dog finishing off the last bits of our lunch.

"DOIDLE!" I screamed, "Bad dog!"

"Where's our lunch?" Mr. Turner slurred as he walked towards me.

So I had to explain that my stupid dog ate it because Bucky wandered away from the grill. I ended up having to drive across town to order a crap load of pizzas to feed everyone, and then drive all the way back and have to deal with the adults stumbling over themselves and my mom and Vic yelling at me over everything. Not to mention with all the adults drunk the twerps wandered off so they wouldn't have to deal with me; so I had to call the police about that. I really hated my day. Gary and Betty are going to get an EARFUL about this. On the upside, I snuck a few bucks from everyone's wallets.

Ugh, I have to go. Mom and Vic are yelling at me to make them coffee. I'm thinking about spiking it to shut them up. Later!

_A/N: Those poor kids, having to deal with Vicky and adults who are dumber than usual. Something good will come out of this party; but since this story centers on Vicky, it'll actually be bad. Well, feel free to leave a review. _


	19. Intense Session

_Thank you _Odd Author_, _unknown20troper, _and_ acosta perez jose ramiro_ for your reviews. I hope you all like the new chapter._

July 5th

Well, now that the hangovers are setting in everyone is a bit calmer, and quieter. Mom is getting on my nerves though. She keeps apologizing over the way she acted and keeps begging for forgiveness.

"Alright, I forgive you!" I ended up yelling, causing her, dad, and Vic to put their hands over their ears, "Now shut up!"

She obeyed and went back into the kitchen to cook. Dad sighed as he drunk some coffee.

"Thank God that's over," he muttered, "if she ever gets like that again, I might leave her."

I can't even believe he said that! He's such a friggin coward! I don't know what my mom ever saw in him. I threw my muffin at him, making the coffee spill onto his lap. Anyway, the phone started to ring after that, so I answered it. Apparently something good came out of yesterday's party. When the adults heard about their kids wandering off they grounded them, and they want _me_ to babysit! Yes! Vicky's babysitting service is back in business!

After I finished up breakfast I went to the meeting. Happy-peppy-Betty and Gary had scented candles everywhere and the chairs were cushioned with fuzzy pillows.

"Mm," Crockpot commented as he sniffed the air, "I smell strawberries…and magic…MAGIC? Alright, somebody here has a…," we all ducked for cover, "FAIRY. GOD. PARENT!"

"Chill out dude," Molly grumbled as we took our seats, "Save that for the psychiatric therapy."

Everyone excluding the therapists and Crocker laughed. He grinded his teeth and balled up his fists.

"Oh yeah?" he retorted, "Well you know what I think?"

"Nobody cares what you think," Francis interrupted. We all laughed again.

"Everyone, please," Gary pleaded, "Today's goal is to get you all to relax, so that-"

"CANDLE FIGHT!" Francis yelled as he hurled one at Gary.

After that hot wax and fire were flying everywhere. The two blew on their whistles but it didn't do any good. Betty eventually found her way to the back of the room and hit a button, which set off some sprinklers, and got us all soaked!

"I'm sorry we had to resort to that," she apologized, "now, let's get back on topic. I want us all to try and relax."

"RELAX?" I yelled, "How are we supposed to _relax_ when we're soaking wet!"

Betty tried to calm us down as we started shouting and waving our fists. Gary walked to her side to try and help out.

"E-Everyone, everybody, please," he begged, but we of course ignored him. His eyes twitched as his face started to turn red, "THIS IS NO WAY TO GET HELP!"

We all stopped and stared in shock, including Betty. The red head quickly slapped his hand over his mouth and paled.

"I-I'm so sorry," he apologized, "I don't know what came over me."

He started crying, and his female counterpart patted him on the shoulder.

"It's alright," she said in a hushed voice, "I know, let's sing the happy-peppy song together!"

"NO!" we all pleaded, but it was too late. The two started dancing as a tune rang out. We screamed and placed our hands over our ears as we ran for the door. It was then that we noticed that we were locked in. Dark Laser pulled out a plasma sword and began cutting his way through. He finally opened it, and we all ran for our cars.

I have no idea if we're supposed to be going back tomorrow, but I guess I'll show up anyway. As much as I miss my friends I don't wanna share a jail cell with them. I guess I'll be going to bed; I have a long day of torturing to do in the morning. Adios!

_A/N: At this rate Vicky and the others are going to get worse, not better. I've gotta work in some more flashbacks/references to when Jorgen was Vicky's god parent. Feel free to leave me a review. _


	20. Clash of the Babysitters

_Thank you _Odd Author_, _unknown20troper, _and_ acosta perez jose ramiro_ for your reviews. I hope you all like the new chapter._

July 6th

This morning was terrific! Nothing says paradise like a group of twenty runts digging you an in-ground pool to enjoy the rest of your summer! Okay, it was fifteen: two were making me lemonade, two were waving fans to cool me off, and the twerp was my foot rest. I of course had Tootie waving a fan so she could flirt with the twerp and make him even more miserable.

After baldy and braceface got me my lemonade I made them get the mail. It was mostly junk, but something cool came. My whole family got free tickets to Dr. Bill's show tomorrow! I don't remember entering a contest, but who cares? I hear tomorrow's special is supposed to be about out of control teens. It's no Terry Ringer, but it'll still be good. And if not I can always just start throwing chairs around.

Anyway, they finished the pool after about two hours. I made them fix up the yard while I swam. Vic walked over to the pool sneering as he looked around.

"Using kids for labor huh? Nice," he commented. It was then I noticed he was wearing swim trunks.

"Don't even think about it!" I growled, "Go dig your own pool!"

"Alright kids!" he called, "Let's head over to the left corner!"

"GET YOUR OWN STAFF!" I hollered, "If these kids turn up injured I'm gonna be in big trouble!"

Vic snorted as he crossed his arms, "Puh-lease. I _invented_ your method of sitting management. They won't have a scratch on 'em."

"I said no!" I yelled as I climbed out, "Go away, or else!"

"Oh man," I heard brace-lad mutter, "It's the clash of the evil babysitters! We're all doomed!"

How he knew Vic was a babysitter I don't know-unless his dad was a client of his, which was a good possibility. I wonder if thirty years from now I'll have the same effect on my clients and their kids as Vic does his. One thing's for sure though: I'll be rich and successful, because I have goals in life whereas Vic never has and probably never will.

Anyhow he and I started fighting, again. It was mostly just us screaming, until we started using the kids as projectiles. He'd picked that weird Indian kid with the glasses up and threw him straight at me, which sent us flying back into the water.

"HELP!" he cried, "I cannot swim! Save me Wet Willie!"

I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him and myself out of the pool as Vic and the twerps laughed at me. The boy smiled and started to hug me.

"Thank you so much! For an evil babysitter you really aren't so evil."

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled as I hurled him at Vic, which knocked him on his butt.

Vic growled as the boy got up and ran off and the kids gasped in horror. He stood up and brushed himself off, then charged after me. He and I knocked each other down and started wrestling. The brats stood by cheering as Vic pushed my face into the dirt. I turned over some and kneed him in the groin; you can never go wrong with that. He whimpered as he put his hands between his legs and started rolling around. I smiled triumphantly as I stood up and looked down on him.

"I WIN!" I cheered as I raised my arms, "Take that you washed up has-been!"

I then turned back to the twerps, who were looking very afraid.

"Get back to work!" I ordered as they ran off.

Vic went inside swearing revenge as he put an ice pack on himself. Half an hour later the parents all got their brats and I headed to therapy. Not too much happened, though the loonies said we wouldn't have therapy tomorrow because they got free tickets to a movie in the mail. It's kind of weird that there are so many free tickets going around lately. It must be the economy.

Well, I'm going to go get some cookies. Tootie and her Cream Puff scout friends are going around selling snacks, and I'm going to make sure I get my 'family discount'. Later!

_A/N: Sorry for posting this so late. I completely lost track of the time. I'm way too easily distracted. Anyway, feel free to leave a review._


	21. A Walk Down Memory Lane

_Thank you_ OddAuthor, acosta perez jose ramiro, unknown20troper, _and_ MangaOtaku77 _for your reviews. This chapter will be fairly long and include some inside information on Vicky's past. Enjoy!_

July 7th

Today was horrible! Whoever did this to me is dead meat! My family and I went to the Dimmadone Studio to watch Dr. Bill, and we were seated in the very front row. The 'doctor' came onto the stage as the audience applauded like idiots.

"Now then," he announced, "Today's special is on out of control teens and their families. We brought in surprise guests who were recommended by their neighbors. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, the Blanagans!"

I froze in my seat as head lights beamed down on me and my family. That idiot not only embarrassed me, but he got my name wrong!

"IT'S FLANAGAN YOU TWIT!" I yelled as I stood up. It was then that it occurred to me that I was on national TV. If my clients' parents had been watching I'd be screwed!

"V-Vicky," mom stuttered, "It was an honest mistake."

Vic stood up and cleared his throat, "And for the record, I'm a Spencer." He smiled as he turned to face the camera, "That's Victor Wesley Spencer ladies. I'm single and love a good time!"

"I hate to be burden," Dr. Bill said, "But could you five get on the stage?"

Not wanting to further ruin my reputation, I obeyed without retaliation. I put on my fake smile and seated myself next to my parents.

"I have no idea why I could be on here," I lied sweetly, "There must be some sort of misunderstanding."

My parents and Tootie exchanged glances as the doc straightened his tie.

"Please," Vic snorted, "You're as bratty as they come. Yesterday she beat me up and nearly made me a woman. After she hurt me she robbed some Crème Puffs and took their cookies."

The audience gasped and started to boo me as I felt my neck vein poke out.

"You attacked me first!" I protested, "You're the one who picked up my client and threw him at me! And I didn't 'steal' the cookies, I got a family discount!"

"I'm pretty sure discounts don't involve you setting rabid dogs loose," he said.

Dr. Bill cleared his throat and interrupted.

"Mr. and Mrs. Flanagan, you two seem pretty quiet. Could you shed some light on the subject?" he asked.

My folks nervously glanced over at me, and I shot a glare at them. Dad started to sweat as mom whispered to him.

"This is our chance," she muttered, "There's too many witnesses for her to try anything."

"You really think that will stop her?" dad whispered back. I shot a glare at him, and he smiled nervously, and turned to face the doctor.

"SHE'S EVIL!" he yelled as he pointed at me, "PURE EVIL! SHE IS THE HELL SPAWN OF SATAN!"

The audience booed me as I stared at them in horror. How could they do this to me? I was their daughter!

"I was right all along!" I blurted out, "You don't love me! You've never loved me!"

Everyone gasped, including me. I hadn't realized what I'd said until it's already come out.

"Vicky, what do you mean by that?" Dr. Bill asked curiously.

"If I'm evil like they say," I said, trying to preserve my reputation as much as I could, "then it's their fault! Throughout my childhood they always lied to me. They lied about where they were spending their time and left me with my horrible uncle! They knew what he was like, but they didn't stand up to him! And they lied about other stuff too, like my pets running away. Mom said my turtle ran away, but that was a lie. TURTLES. CAN'T. RUN!"

"And that's not all," I continued, as mom and dad began looking more nervous, "Once Tootie was born they completely forgot about me! They would do everything for her, but nothing for me! They never went to _my_ ballet recitals! They were too busy going on 'business trips', which just so happened to involve beaches, boats, skiing, and other fun stuff! The only person who's ever shown me any love is…"

I started thinking back to that army guy again. Even though it was just a dream, it seemed so real, like he really could've been part of my life. But if he had been, why couldn't I remember more? And more importantly, why did he leave?

"It seems as though you two haven't exactly stepped up to the plate," Dr. Bill said to my parents, "Unfortunately this problem is quite common among adults."

He then turned to the camera, "Parents, you need to start getting more involved with your kids. If they don't receive the proper love and care they could end up being troubled teenagers."

And that is how I ended up losing my clients. Every adult in Dimmsdale had been watching and they called me up after the show saying that they wouldn't need me for the rest of the summer! Unfreaking believable! Even the Turners canceled on me! Now what am I supposed to do with the rest of my break? The good news is they don't think I'm evil, but they throw rotten fruit at my parents now, so that's a plus.

Ah, here comes another crowd. Better start selling some moldy apples. Later!

_A/N: I just now realized that I've been spelling Crème Puffs wrong. I'm not exactly an expert on pastries, but I suppose I should've caught on sooner. Oh well. The next chapter will bring in an old character from Vicky's past, so that's something to look forward to. Feel free to leave a review. _


	22. Ricky Returns

_Thank you_ Miss Snicket McGidgette, unknown20troper, OddAuthor, acosta perez jose ramiro, MangaOtaku77, _and _Strawberry Jelly _for your reviews. Sorry for the update delay. I went to Epcot with some friends yesterday and didn't get back until 10 pm. It was fun. Anyway, here's the new chapter._

July 8th

Something unbelievable happened today! I ran into my ex boyfriend! It all started when I woke up at eleven and couldn't find any food in the house (I got carried away with the food toss sale last night), so I decided to try out that fast food Yak restaurant that everyone's been talking about. So, I brought mom and Tootie along because they wanted to pick the food for themselves and drove up there, and standing by the order box with a 'need food' sign was no other than Ricky! His eyes widened as he got a look at me; he musta realized he was dead!

"Well, well," I taunted with a smirk, "How the mighty have fallen. Did your wife throw you out?"

"Yeah," he admitted, "She got everything in the divorce, not that I had anything to begin with."

Mom and Tootie looked at him with concern. His clothes were more tattered than usual, and he smelled like old Yak burgers. My mom asked where his parents were, and that's when his break down happened. He started crying as he told us this sob story about how his parents dropped him off at the Learn-a-Torium as a kid and forgot about him, and how he'd been conning people for money in order to survive. The more he went on, the more I began to feel a bit bad for him.

"I have no place to call home!" he cried more, "Every night I pick old burgers out of the dumpster and sleep in a box by the pick-up window! And other nights I have to sweet talk middle aged women just so I can have a place to sleep and use the bathroom!"

"How awful," mom said as she shook her head, "Vicky, maybe he could…you know…stay with us?" She cringed and ducked for cover at the last sentence fragment.

"Please Vicky?" Ricky begged as he got on his knees.

"I don't know," I snarled with a scowl, "You led me on, stole from me, and then left me for someone with more money."

"Come on doll face," Ricky pressed with a sweet smile, "I'm sorry for all that. Besides, we both know you would've done the same."

Damn, he had me there. Okay, yeah, at first I might've left for someone with more money, but after a while my conscience (yes, I have one…on occasion) would scream at me to go back. But I guess he had a point. I sighed as I opened up the passenger side. Ricky cheered as he threw his sign aside and hopped into the car. So we ordered some food and went back home, where dad was impatiently waiting for us on the sofa.

"Hey Danny," mom greeted as she carried the bag of food into the house, "Look who we found."

Dad put down his newspaper and looked up at us. He smiled nervously and greeted Ricky.

"H-Hello again Remy-"

"Ricky," he corrected.

"Oh, right," he said as he cleared his throat, "So, um, Ricky; could I get back that priceless golden watch you borrowed? The one my grandfather gave to me on his death bed?"

"Sorry pops, I'm still using it," he answered.

Ricky then licked his lips and walked into the kitchen, where Tootie was already digging into her large thing of turnip fries. Dad blinked and sighed.

"Oh…okay then," he muttered.

"You're never gonna see it again," I pointed out.

Dad sighed and walked into the kitchen with mom. Anyway, after that we proceeded to eat. Vic was off with some chick who called him up after the show, so it was rather peaceful. I couldn't eat most of the food though: it was just _way_ too greasy to be fit for human consumption…so I told mom to give it to Vic when he came back.

So against their better judgment my parents decided to let Ricky stay the night. Since Vic had the spare room and could return home anytime (and God knows what diseases are hiding in his sheets), they just tossed some blankets on the couch and told him he could sleep there, and to not steal anything. They said they'd call social services in the morning, so I won't have to deal with him much longer. Well, I should head over to the therapy center to work on my 'anger' problems. Later!

_A/N: I bet Vicky's parents were really upset when Vicky was dating Ricky; especially when he went to her house and 'borrowed' things. They must be torn between wanting her to stay single or get hitched so she can move out. Anyway, feel free to leave a review. _


	23. Double the Trouble

_Thank you_ Miss Snicket McGidgette, unknown20troper, acosta perez jose ramiro, _and_ MangaOtaku77 _for your reviews. I can't believe how close this fic is to having 100 reviews. Thank you for being such dedicated readers. I hope you all like the new chapter._

July 9th

I CANNOT believe my luck! Bad luck just seems to follow me around wherever I go! My parents want to ADOPT Ricky!

"WHAT?" Ricky, Tootie, and I screamed in unison (even Doidle made a slight bark to this).

"The poor boy has nowhere to go," mom explained, "social services won't take him back, and we can't possibly let him back on the streets or living with some lonely, middle aged woman."

"Yeah," dad agreed, "and maybe I'll get my watch back-I MEAN IT WOULD BE DECENT!"

He smiled nervously as I rolled my eyes. Ricky gave them a funny look and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you guys really mean it?" he asked, to which my folks nodded.

"Hold on!" I pointed out, "Last night we were struggling to find a place for him to sleep! Where is he supposed to stay? And don't you DARE make me share a room with the twerpette!"

Mom frowned, "I thought you that maybe you'd wanna share a room with him."

Vic walked downstairs and started to laugh; having apparently been eavesdropping.

"You wanna put two teens who used to date in the same bedroom?" he asked, "Gee Nicky, I didn't think you wanted grandkids that badly."

Ugh, how dare he imply that I can't control my urges! Unlike a certain _somebody_ I want to actually settle down before moving onto that, which is why I usually drag my interests down to the altar. Besides, Ricky never tried anything like that with me…wait, is that good or bad?

Anyway, I can't talk them out of it, and Vic's not doing anything to change their minds so it looks like this might actually happen. Ugh, first Vic, now Ricky? How am I supposed to scare them both out? I vented a bit about it during the therapy, but the wackos were no help. They kept singing stupid songs about togetherness and happiness. It made me really wanna punch somebody!

Things weren't much better when I got home. Vic, Ricky, and I fought to the death over the last slice of pizza. Ricky and I ended up teaming up against Vic and then we ended up almost killing each other. P.S: I won.

Well, I guess I should go to sleep. Mom decided to make Ricky and Tootie share a room. I hope he likes princesses and the twerp's face in every corner. Goodnight!

_A/N: Things just keep getting worse for Vicky, huh? It's really no wonder she's so mean all the time, her luck sucks. Feel free to leave a review._


	24. Reconnecting

_Thank you again_ unknown20troper, OddAuthor, Miss Snicket McGidgette, acosta perez jose ramiro, _and_ Strawberry Jelly _for your reviews. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. _

July 10th

I had more weird dreams last night. I was eleven and that army guy and I were wandering around a strange place in the sky. The ground was fluffy like a cloud and all the people had wings and crowns. Everyone was freaking out though because these blue creatures with crowns and black wings were destroying everything. Jorgen and I managed to stop them and lock them up, and they swore that if they ever got loose they'd terrorize me everywhere I went.

After I woke up I went downstairs to munch on some chocolate chip pancakes mom made. Ricky was already digging in, so I asked how his night was.

"Your sister really seems to like that twerp," he answered bluntly.

"What was your first clue?" I asked.

"Hey, is he still around? Let's go terrorize him!" he suggested.

The twerp of course was at that Squirrelly Scout camp, but we agreed to drive up there after my therapy session. We got masks and machetes so we could dress up like serial killers. But anyway, onto my session.

We were giving updates as to what was going on with our lives, and how we were dealing with them. Dark Laser recently discovered his long lost son, but got mad and cut his arm off when his son wished he was still an orphan. Molly said she was doing okay, and Crockpot was as loony as ever.

"I'm onto you!" he yelled out during session, "I know that you have a…FAIRY. GOD. PARENT!"

"Uh…Mr. Crocker?" Happy-Peppy-Gary lectured, "Please stop yelling at our plants."

Crockpot apologized and went back to his seat. I then filled them in that Ricky and I were going to hang out together. I didn't go into more detail than that because it's really none of their business, and it could set me back. There's a lot of things I haven't been telling them, which is probably how Vic passed his anger management classes. So after that Ricky and I drove to the mountains to prepare for our prank.

We hung out in the car until it got really dark, then we put on our masks, got our weapons, and headed for the camp site. The twerps were sitting around a bon fire down by the river telling ghost stories. Perfect. Ricky and I then jumped out from behind the bushes, waving our blades at them. The boys jumped at first, then sighed in relief.

"Phew," the twerp sighed in relief, "They're just goalies!"

Ricky and I then took off our masks to reveal ourselves, and laughed maniacally as the twerps screamed.

"AH! IT'S VICKY AND RICKY!" they screamed.

"Get to the panic tent!" baldie ordered.

The boys screamed as they ran inside a metal tent, and Ricky and I fell to the ground laughing. Y'know, even though Ricky put me through some serious crap, it was nice having someone to raise hell with again, especially since the B.R.A.T.S were locked away. Perhaps having him stay with us won't be such a bad thing.

Well, Ricky and I are sneaking out to steal some snacks from Wall-2-Wall Mart. Later!

_A/N: Holy crap, did I just have something good happen to Vicky? Eh, we'll just have to see if it lasts. Feel free to leave a review. _


	25. Hasta La Vista, Baddie

_Thanks again_ OddAuthor, Miss Snicket McGidgette, uknown20troper, _and_ acosta perez jose ramiro _for your reviews. The story lines will pick up quite quickly as there will only be six more chapters. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. _

July 11th

Something awesome happened today! I woke up this morning to the sound of yelling coming from the bathroom. Me, mom, dad, and Tootie went in to see Ricky and Vic fighting over who got to use it first. They'd been fighting a lot since Ricky moved in, and it was just getting worse. Ricky took the tube of toothpaste and threw it into the hall. Vic ran out to get it, and Ricky slammed and locked the door.

Anyway, after that the two fought for the rest of the day: over who got the last pancake, who got to drive to the mall, and where we would order out. After we got home and tried to unwind, Vic marched downstairs with suitcases in his hands.

"Ugh! I can't take anymore of this!" he growled.

"W-Where are you going?" mom asked.

"Getting far away from him!" Vic answered as he pointed at Ricky, "One punk is enough, but there's no way I'm going to let a street rat push me around! So, either he leaves, or I do!"

Everyone grew quiet and exchanged glances. I glared at my parents, and Ricky gave them sad puppy-dog eyes. They swallowed hard, and smiled nervously.

"S-Sorry Vic," my mom stuttered, "b-but Ricky…stays."

Vic's expression became shot as Ricky and I cheered. He balled up his fists and grabbed his luggage.

"FINE!" he growled, "I'm leaving! And I'm _not _going to the reunion tomorrow! Goodbye losers!"

Vic then stormed out of the house, hopped into a taxi, and rode off into the sunset. Everyone jumped into the air and cheered. I couldn't remember the last time I was so happy! I couldn't remember the last time anyone in this house was happy.

"I've been waiting so long for this!" dad said as he pulled on a rope.

A hole opened up in the ceiling, causing confetti to pour down, and a giant banner rolled down with my face crossed out, along side with bold red words saying 'NO MORE VICKY'! I shot a glare at dad and balled up my fists as he chuckled nervously.

"Uh…oops, that was the wrong rope," he muttered.

I was on the verge of strangling him when a clown walked in from nowhere, holding some balloons and juggling balls.

"Alright folks are you ready to-" he stopped and looked at me, "uh…perhaps I should come back later."

Anyway, we're bringing Ricky to the O'Malley family reunion with us tomorrow. O'Malley was Grandma Vicky's name before she married my Grandpa. I just hope me holding him hostage won't detour them from giving me money and cookies.

Well, looks like I should go to bed early if we wanna get there on time. Hopefully dad's arm is in fit condition to drive tomorrow. Good night!

_A/N: Looks like things keep getting better for her. It won't last long. The next chapter will of course be about Vicky's maternal side of the family. I'm pretty sure y'all will be familiar with some of her ancestors. Anyway, feel free to leave a review. _


	26. O'Malley Reunion

_Thank you again_ Miss Snicket McGidgette, acosta perez jose ramiro, unknown20troper, OddAuthor, _and _Strawberry Jelly _for your reviews. I hope you all like the new chapter._

July 12th

Well, today was the day of the O'Malley family reunion. Good timing too, considering Ricky will be family soon. We drove past the Dimmsdale mini mall, where our ancestral home of Dimmsdale Flats used to be. According to tradition my great-great grandma once held the deed to the settlement, but she lost it in a duel with someone called The Masked Stranger. Then she married some bank robber and popped out some kids. What a waste.

Grandpa, Grandma Vicky, and some of my cousins were already at the park slurping on Grandma's Vicky's famous lemonade. Grandma Vicky's uncle Stephan never married, so my only cousins are through her other uncle Emory, who had two sons (Jake and Victor), three grandsons and a granddaughter (J.J, Bobby, Duke, and Vicky), and five great-grandchildren whom are all about Tootie's age (Reese, Herschel, Tiffany, Emily, and Stevie) . Yeah, us O'Malleys are going extinct.

Anyway, we joined them, introduced everyone to Ricky, and proceeded to eat.

"That's some good lemonade," Ricky commented, "How'd you come up with it?"

"Well," Grandma answered, "My family was very poor growing up, so my parents worked a lot. My twin sister was put in charge of things after my uncle Stephan went to jail, and she would force me to make lemonade for her stand. Well, one day I accidentally made a rather tasty batch, so I started to sell it, and with the money I raised I moved out. She later ended up in jail herself."

"…hm," Ricky commented as he went back to drinking some.

Grandma Vicky then smiled at me and noted how much I looked like my mom as a little girl. Mom hid her face and begged her to stop, but she ignored her and kept reminiscing. She told me how I looked just like mom did until she was eleven and her hair turned black. She also said that she was mean to the other kids and didn't have any friends, and they'd call her mean names like 'Icky Nicky'…ironically close to the nickname that handsome jerk Chip Skylark gave me (who still won't return my calls!). I hate to admit it, but aside from Ricky I don't really have any friends. I never realized it before, but I guess my mom and I have more in common than I thought. One thing's for sure though; I won't make the mistake of going soft like she did!

Anyway, Grandma Vicky reminisced some more about our family members and was showing us these old albums. She told us stories about how our ancestor Victor O'Malley was cursed by the village witch so that one kid in each generation of his line would be bad; and how her sister, uncle Stephan, and grandmother (Vicky the Kid) were all bad.

She smiled as she sighed in relief, "I'm just glad that curse hasn't been passed onto my grand-babies!"

Tootie gave our folks a funny look as they chuckled nervously. Grandpa looked over at me as I scowled at him, and he quickly looked away. My younger cousins laughed nervously and twiddled their thumbs; they knew better than to rat me out.

"What kind of lies have you been feeding that woman?" Ricky whispered to me.

"Would you rather I be found out?" I whispered back.

"Touché," he responded.

Anyway after lunch Ricky and I went to the lake and put on shark fins. It was hilarious! My sister and younger cousins ran out so fast they were hovering on the water! The adults just kind of glared at us, but whatever. After that we returned to the picnic area for cake. We mostly just ate and talked. This year was certainly more entertaining because of the fact I had someone my own age to hang around with; and that certain someone liked causing trouble as much as I did. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I'm glad Ricky's joining the family…it would make it kind of weird if we started dating again though.

Well, I'm going to go to my stupid therapy session now. Good thing we only have two more days. Later!

_A/N: Looks like she has a rather interesting family history: messed up, but interesting. The next chapter will involve Jorgen, and how Vicky lost him. Feel free to leave a review._


	27. Painful Memories

_Thank you_ unknown20troper, OddAuthor, Miss Snicket McGidgette, _and_ acosta perez jose ramiro _for your reviews. This chapter will reveal how Vicky lost her fairy god parent and became the bitter teen we all know her as now. Enjoy_

July 13th

I had a terrible dream last night. It was about me and that army guy. Usually my dreams about him were happy, but this one wasn't. I was twelve, and I'd had a rough day at school. I'd failed all my tests, some bullies roughed me up, and my parents left me and my sister home with Vic. I was in my room venting to Jorgen, and suddenly I heard my bedroom door slam open. I turned my head to see Tootie staring at us in awe. Jorgen frowned as the ground began to shake and a bright light appeared from the ceiling. A giant purple book fell from the sky, and Jorgen turned to me with a frown.

"N-no," I said as tears built up in my eyes, "You can't! It-it wasn't my fault!"

Jorgen bowed his head slightly and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, but I must obey Da Rules."

I gritted my teeth, and turned to face Tootie.

"You idiot!" I barked, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, "I didn't-"

I turned away from her, not wanting to hear any more. Kids are just so dumb; they ruin everything! It's just not fair! Jorgen's wand began to glow as he pulled it out from behind his back.

"Please don't!" I begged as I got on my knees, "You're all I've got!"

Jorgen sighed, "I'm sorry, but I must."

"But I'll miss you."

He closed his eyes and shook his head, "No, you won't."

He then brought up his wand, and lifted it over his head.

"I'm sorry Vicky," he apologized, "I love you."

And with that, he waved his wand, and everything faded to black. The next thing I knew I was sitting around in my room. There was no sign of him, or the dog bed my old dog would sleep in. In fact, my old dog seemed to have disappeared along with him. It was if they'd never existed. In real life it was right after my dog disappeared that I began to feel truly alone, and I started to lash out at the world; especially at kids.

So, I was in a particularly bad mood the rest of the day. I'm not sure why the dream bothered me so much, but it did. I wasn't doing too well in therapy. I was snarling at everyone and yelling at the counselors.

"Come on Vicky," Betty begged as she held up a teddy bear, "Turn that frown upside down!"

I growled as I slapped the bear out of her hands, and she stepped back some.

"Looks like someone's in a sour mood," Gary noted, "Would you mind telling us what's bothering you?"

"No!" I yelled.

The two continued to beg, until I gave in. I didn't go into detail; I just told them I had a bad dream. Then they proceeded to lecture us about proper bed time rituals, and started signing songs about dreams. It was torture. Then we started sharing about our progresses and stupid stuff like that. Francis seemed to be doing really well…I'm a bit worried about him. If he turns good, who's gonna torment kids at school? I already got in trouble for sneaking in so I could harass the twerp with his fears, so me taking his place is out of the question. I just hope he's faking it until graduation.

Gotta go, the pizza guy's here, and it's the same one from the ski resort! Time to turn on my charm! Bye

_A/N: Not quite what y'all were expecting was it? I figured with the way Crocker turned out this scenario might explain why Vicky's so bitter. And from a level of the game _Breakin' Da Rules_ it seems that Vicky doesn't exactly have book smarts, if you catch my drift, so I can picture her failing a lot of tests. Feel free to leave a review_


	28. Back to the Old Ways

_Thanks again_ unknown20troper, OddAuthor, _and _Strawberry Jelly _for your reviews._ _This will be the second to last chapter for this fic. After I finish this up and my other fic; _Meet Resident Evil_, I will go on hiatus for a while. So, I'm not entirely sure when I'll start on the sequel or other fics I have in mind; but I hope to have something to show for by Christmas. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter._

July 14th

Today was unbelievable! I swear I've never had so much goodness and badness in a single day! First off, it was graduation day for anger management. I knew I'd pass cuz: A) I'm a good liar; B) If Vic can, anyone can; and C) Betty and Gary decided they'd feel bad if they didn't pass everyone. Anyway, the wack-a-doos had a small ceremony where our families could watch us get our Anger Free Certifications. My parents and Tootie looked rather nervous. I was surprised they even came. Ricky didn't come because he said he was sick. Molly's parents seemed kind of mad, Crocker's mom looked very proud, Francis' dad's mom showed up with Catman (she likes cats a little too much), and Dark Laser's twin son and daughter arrived in a space-ship.

So, we all got our certificates and shook hands with the judge who sentenced us to this stupid program. We made sure to give him a tight grip. After that we all decided to hang out at Mike-E-Mozzerella's to celebrate our freedom. We were all laughing and giving the waiters and guests a hard time…everyone except for Francis. He was being WAY too polite; he even went into the kitchen to help them cook! While he was off being a goody-goody, us baddies decided to have a meeting.

"This is terrible!" Crocker commented, "Francis can't be good! Who's going to torture the students during recess?"

I smiled as I turned at Molly, "Hey, you like pushing people around, right?"

"Forget it," she grumbled as she crossed her arms, "I don't even live here, I ran away; and now my folks know where I am."

So after talking some more we decided to confront Francis while he was helping take out the trash. We cornered him by the dumpsters and he smiled at us and asked what was up.

"We're here to talk to you about your problem with anger," Molly answered, "You've lost your spunk."

His dad nodded and joined in, "You can't let one therapy group alter your life."

"I don't have a problem with anger," Francis protested, "I-I can beat someone up whenever I want."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged, "Then take a swing at me-or do you not have the guts?"

Francis frowned and balled up his fists. He raised one, looked at it, then put it back down.

"I-I CAN'T DO IT!" he cried as he buried his face in his hands.

"It is pointless to resist," Dark Laser challenged, "Come back to the dark side!"

Francis looked at us in silence, and then one of the waiter walked outside.

"Hey Francis, can you-" he was cut off with Francis' fist.

The waiter stared at him, and Francis punched him again, which knocked him out cold.

"Nobody tells me what to do!" he growled, "Francis the Bully is back!"

We all followed him back inside and tormented the kids and waiters together. After that we met up with our families and went back home. Now here is the part that made the day bad: we went inside and everything was gone! Our couch, lights, my new TV, everything; except for Doidle, who had been locked in the bathroom. At first we'd thought Vic had come back and gotten revenge, but then Tootie pointed out a note that had been taped by the stairs.

_Dear Mr. & Mrs. F, _it read.

_Thanks for taking me in and giving me food. It was rad. While you were away my parents came and got me. It turns out they'd been in jail all these years and finally got out on good behavior, so I'm gonna live with them. Anyway, my folks borrowed some of your stuff for our new place. We'll give it back as soon as we get the money, I promise. So anyway, I guess I'll see ya later…or not._

_Love, Ricky_

_P.S. Your bathroom sink's broken_

So that little weasel deceived us AGAIN! Now I have to find a way to replace all our stuff! Tootie was grateful that he didn't take any of her Timmy stuff, like that's all that matters in life. Ugh, who in their right mind would wanna stare at the twerp's ugly mug anyway? So, it looks like I've gotta swipe stuff from Wall-2-Wall Mart again. So not how I wanted to spend the next to last day of summer break!

Well, I'm gonna go try and get some stuff. Later!

_A/N: Aye, nobody on this show ever changes, unless they get worse. I hope to upload the next (and last) chapter by next week, but it may take longer depending on the amount of free time I have. Anyway, feel free to leave a review._


	29. Closure

_Thank you _unknown20troper_, _OddAuthor_, _acosta perez jose ramiro_, and _Strawberry Jelly_ for your reviews on the previous chapter; thank you _Call Me Sphinx_, _El Dark_, _futureauthor13_, _GreenBird of BlueSky_, _lilusagi12_, _nicktoons83_, _snoofa_, and _zack maniac_ for subscribing; thank you _Birdface_, _Call Me Sphinx_, _Dr. James_, _GeforceDFS_, _lilusagi12_, _Lord Beckett_, _MangaOtaku77_, _Miss Snicket McGidgette_, _nicktoons83_, _shinshatskie_, _unknown20troper_, and _VeekaIzhanez_ for favoriting this story; and thank you to everyone else who read this story. I hope you all enjoy the new and final chapter for Vicky's diary. _

July 15th

My folks managed to replace the furniture last night. It's kind of cruddy, but it'll have to do for now; until I can disable the security cameras the stores have set up. They called the cops on Ricky's folks, so there's no telling what'll happen to him when they go back to jail.

I had more crazy dreams last night. I'm starting to think I should lay off the Fizzie Pop. Anyway, that army guy appeared to me, only I was my current age. I was confused as to why he was showing up now, so I yelled at him for abandoning me for all these years.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I didn't want to leave you, but if I bent the rules for you then I'd have to bend them for everyone, and that would create chaos."

"But it wasn't even my fault!" I protested, "I couldn't have prevented it!"

"Really?" he asked, "You couldn't have locked the door?"

I couldn't believe it! He was blaming me for all this! The nerve of him!

"You're such a jerk!" I snarled, "You ditch me for four years and then you show up and berate me?"

"I didn't come here to scold you, although you have made things difficult for me these past few years."

"HOW?" I demanded.

"You and your B.R.A.T gang are making too many kids miserable!" he answered, "I'm running thin on godparents to give out, which is causing me stress! Not to mention some other things you've done."

"GOOD! After leaving me vulnerable and miserable you deserve it! You were the only real friend I had, and after you left I had to fend for myself!"

He frowned, only this frown was less angry and more sympathetic.

"Things weren't easy for me either; for a long time I blamed myself, and tried not to get too attached to any of my other clients. I'd end up scaring them and was eventually relieved of my permanent God Parent duties. After losing you, part of me wanted to be fired anyway."

I felt kind of bad at that moment, and flattered. Nobody had ever been upset about me not being around before. In fact, that's what most everyone seems to want; even my own family. I still didn't understand why he had to leave. What was so bad about being seen? Was his agency supposed to be secret or something?

"If it's any compensation," he offered, "I can show you what life would've been like had you not lost me."

"You can do that?" I asked, to which he nodded. I _really_ need to figure out where he works at.

He then pulled out his giant wand, waved it, and everything went bright. In the next scene I found myself standing in my living room. Aside from having the old furniture back, everything seemed normal. I heard someone walk down the steps, and I turned to look at…well, myself; only my shirt wasn't mid-riff and had a flower on it, and I wore a pink bow on my head. Tootie then walked in from the kitchen with a pile of books.

"Vicky, can you help me with my homework?" she asked.

I could NOT believe my sister had the nerve to ask me that! Instead of balling up my fists, the other Vicky just smiled and said yes. My parents then walked downstairs with suitcases in their hands and sombreros on their heads.

"Bye you two! Don't wreck the house while we're gone!" mom said.

The other me and Tootie frowned and asked where they were going. Dad of course lied and said they were going on a business trip. They asked the other me to look after my sister and I agreed: _without a fight!_

"Wait a minute," I asked, "shouldn't I be babysitting?"

Jorgen laughed in response, then wiped the corner of his eye.

"No. Because you're too busy having adventures with me, you don't have a job."

"WHAT? No job? Ah well, all I'd have to do is ask you for money and you'd give it to me."

"WRONG!" Jorgen retorted, "Wishing for money is against Da Rules! You'd have to earn it yourself."

So, basically if I'd kept Jorgen, I'd have no power over my family, no job, no money, and I'd be a goody-goody push over. Honestly, I don't think I could've asked for a worse life. Jorgen explained that he showed up to apologize and offer me some closure after the dreams I've been having, so that hopefully I would be happier with my life. Maybe if I had kept Jorgen I would've been happy with that life, but I certainly wouldn't now.

Jorgen's watch beeped and he looked at it with a frown.

"I've got to leave," he said, "You take care of yourself. And stay out of trouble!"

"The first part I will, but the second one I can't guarantee."

He shook his head in disproval, but then pulled me into an embrace.

"Bye Vicky. I'll always love you, no matter who you are."

"Bye Jorgen," I said as I hugged him back, "I love you too, even if you are just a dream."

He smirked slightly as he let go, "I was hoping you'd think that. Good bye Vicky, I hope that we'll meet again someday…even if I have to wipe out your memory afterwards."

He then waved his wand and disappeared, and that's when I woke up. Although it was only a dream, it did make me feel better. I decided to hang out at the mall for the last day of summer and maybe get some school supplies. While walking around with a cone of vanilla ice cream, I bumped into the twerp-well, he bumped into me, the idiot. He smiled at me a bit nervously.

"So Vicky, are you officially cured?" he asked.

I brought my hand up to my face and rested it below my chin.

"Hm, let me think," I answered, "NO!"

I then picked him up and tossed him into a nearby fountain. I laughed as he started coughing up water, and a group of shoppers joined in laughing and pointing at him. It's so good to be torturing people again. I can't wait for the fun I'm going to have when the parents go back to work and need someone to watch their kids again, and best of all there'll be no competition. I have a batch of ideas already brewing in my head.

Well, I'm going to bed now; I have a long day ahead for me tomorrow. Good bye!

_A/N: Yup, you can put a character through a life altering experience, and they won't change a single bit. I hope you all enjoyed this final chapter, and I hope to have you again as an audience to whatever fic I publish next. Thank you for the support everyone. _


End file.
